


Disappearing from No-Where?

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam all go hunting to save people's lives and kill what keeps talking people, but does everything go to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing from No-Where?

"Dean. Dean?" Sam repeatedly muttered whilst he was reading an article he had found on his laptop.   
Dean ignored Sam because he was too busy getting the bartender's number.   
Sam walked towards the two love-birds and dragged Dean over to his laptop. 

Sam pointed at the article. Dean asked for some apple pie but Sam didn't reply.  
"6 men went missing last night, one of their daughters was shot because she tried to stop him," Dean said looking suspicious whilst he read the article. He also realised that one of the men used to live a few miles from their motels.   
"Sammy, you head off to the car. I'm gonna get a coffee, you want anything?" Dean asked Sam. Sam turned round and smirked.   
"Actually yes. I want you to get in the car and stop flirting with any girl was huge boobs and a nice arse." Sam explained and laughed at Dean because he tripped up the stairs whilst he was trying to impress a lady. 

Whilst Dean was drinking his coffee he spotted Cas talking to Sam through the window. Dean suddenly got up and shouted Cas. He walked over to him and gave him a huge hug, Sam was desperate to find out why those men disappeared so he ignored Dean and Cas.  
"Hurry up Dean, people are going to get themselves killed if you don't hurry up and we can find out why those men disappeared!" Sam explained and started to watch Dean and Cas flirt.   
"Alright, alright. Me and Sammy are finding out why 6 men suddenly went missing..do you want to come?" Dean asked Cas nervously and Cas smiled at Dean.   
"Ok. I'll join in with you two AssButts." Cas replied and they both got in the car and drove to Wisconsin. 

They pulled up next to a display board that had a couple of missing people posters on, so they read them and Cas noticed that they all looked similar. Dean pointed out that there isn't an address for victim, Connor Rayeds this could be a shapeshifter on the loose!  
"Obviously someone has got the address wrong or there is something strange about these men-" Dean muttered to them   
but an old lady interrupted when she was looking at the posters too.  
"6 men all went missing on the same night, time and place. And I certainly understand what you mean by strange, I have never heard of any of these men and everyone in this village knows each person street by street." She said looking confused and she then started to walk off with her walking stick.   
"Could you show us where they walked off? I'm Dean by the way and this is my brother Sam and this is my buddy Cas we were really good friends with Kelly Armstrong, the girl who lives near the corner shop, and wanted to pay her a visit but noticed that these men all went missing!" Dean replied and followed the lady as she walked over to one of the persons address.

Cas followed behind whilst Sam and Dean were talking about when they was with their dad and the same thing happened but with children apparently there was nothing to stop it from happening. The old lady pointed to where they disappeared and she walked off. Cas shouted thank you and waved goodbye. Dean laughed and noticed that there was blood on the pavement.

"They were dragged into the forest, but there is no trace of any creature." Cas explained and when he went over to Dean he tripped up on a strange object that was just laying on the floor. Sam and Dean both got their torches out and pointed to the object.   
"Erm.. What is that? Is that a person!!" Sam loudly asked and bent down to take a look at it.   
Suddenly the creature-like person grabbed Sam's leg and dragged him into the forest, Dean tried to stop him by shooting the creature but Sam only got nearer and nearer to the forest.

Cas ran over and creature by its arm but that only made it worse because now it's Sam and Cas both being dragged into the creature's hideout. Dean followed the creature without it noticing and he waited for a minute so he could get his gun loaded and his torch ready. He snook through the gap between the fence with signs saying 'Dangerous area' and "Keep out to save your life", he just ignored them because he was desperate to save them. Sam and Cas were both tied up next to other dead bodies and skeletons.

The creature approached them and It looks like Cas is the first to die. Cas asked if he could say something to the creature first. The creature didn't take any notice of what he was saying, it only cared about his flesh. The creature slashed him free, Cas started to run but the creature grabbed him and pinned him to on the floor.   
"Hey fugly, you want something else nicer to eat? Cuz I'm standing here for you. Just trust me I am way nicer to eat than both of them eaten at once!!" Dean shouted to the creature and it walked over to him. He quickly got his gun out and shot the creature until it couldn't move. 

He ran over to Cas and Dean and untied Sam. They all walked out but they were a bit slow because Sam had been slashed all over his legs. They were just about to get out the hideout until they saw another one coming closer to them.

They all hid round the corner but Dean shot the creature multiple times. Dean ran to the village and forgot about Sam's legs so he ran back to help them. They all eventually got to the car but someone had smashed the windows and dented the bonnet!   
"That son of a bitch did it!!" Dean shouted and pointed at the old lady with a golf club in her hand! Cas laughed and they both hugged and Cas gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek, Dean blushed and smiled at him. They all got in the car, Sam let Cas sit at the front next to Dean. They then drove to the nearest garage so Dean could fix the car himself.


End file.
